My Immortal
by Beella P. Moony
Summary: As feridas eram eminentemente oblíquas. Eram incuráveis. E seu coração sabia profundamente daquilo. Ele estava se despedindo com o longo do tempo, e alguma coisa sempre dissera isso à ela.


**n/A**: Minha primeiríssima fic com o Régulus! A fic é Régulus & OC, é uma song com a musica My Immortal, do Evanescence. Não é uma das minhas musicas favoritas, mas é que caiu bem na história. Aliás, dedico essa história à Arih Black!

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence. Nem os OC's u_u''''

* * *

**My Immortal**

Seus olhos mal piscavam diante da fotografia emoldurada num porta-retrato gracioso ao lado de sua cama. Estava deitada, já era tarde e tudo o que ela ouvia era a chuva forte batendo no telhado. A única fonte de luz no quarto era do seu abajur, do outro lado do quarto, na mesinha ao lado da cama da irmã. O cansaço era eminente nas piscinas azuis e tristes de seus olhos. As lágrimas procriavam a todo instante, fazendo com que ardência ocular lhe incomodasse após longas noites que passara sem sono.

Ouvia as palavras dele em sua cabeça o tempo inteiro, era impossível esquecê-las. As palavras haviam sido poucas e duras. Haviam-na feito chorar como fazia naquele exato momento. Haviam-na feito fraquejar e perder a força de ajudá-lo.

**I'm so tired of being here  
**_Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
**_Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
_**And if you have to leave  
**_E se você tiver que ir  
_**I wish that you would just leave  
**_Eu desejo que você vá logo.  
_**Your presence still lingers here  
**_Porque sua presença permanence aqui  
_**And it won't leave me alone  
**_E isso não me deixa em paz._

Lembrava-se como se tivesse sido no dia anterior àquele, quando ele se aproximara cauteloso. Na cabeça dela ele queria tratar de alguma coisa alegre ou até mesmo alguma coisa sem importância. As memórias invadiram-lhe a cabeça, e as lágrimas criadas a pouco segundos, transbordaram.

_- O que foi, Reggie, o que aconteceu? Me fala... – Ela implorou quando chegaram á beira do lago e ela pôde notar o olhar preocupado que ele lhe lançava._

_- Catherine... – Ele começou sem abandonar a maldita mania de chamar-lhe pelo nome inteiro, sem nenhum apelido. – Você se lembra... Se lembra quando eu lhe disse que a minha família era complicada? – Ele perguntou lentamente olhando atendo para o rosto da garota que permanecia sem entender o que acontecia._

_- Lembro... – Ela falou encolhendo os ombros._

_- Mamãe mandou-me uma carta esta manhã... – Ele continuou falando, desta vez desviou os olhos para frente. – Ela falou-me que... Que está na hora de... – Sua voz falhou e o semblante duro tomou conta dele._

_- Está na hora do que Regulus? – Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho, com medo do que estava por vir. Sabia que a família do garoto era complicada e que exatamente por isso, seu ex-namorado e amigo, o irmão do garoto, havia fugido de casa._

_- Está na hora de... De me _alistar_... – Seus olhos negros fitaram os olhos azuis da garota, procurando algum sinal de rejeição._

_- Não... – Ela murmurou com medo. – Você não...?!_

_- É._

_Ele não havia dito a quem começaria a seguir, mas ela não precisava de explicação. _

_O termo _Comensal da Morte_ explodia em sua cabeça._

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
**_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar  
_**This pain is just too real  
**_Essa dor é tão real  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**_Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar_

Seus olhos se fecharam para evitar a imagem da foto dele sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Era doloroso demais. Lembrava-se de como ficara brava, revoltada pelo garoto seguir os sonhos dos pais. De como havia reprimido-o de maneira grosseira por sua escolha. Por aceitar tudo sem se apegar ao amor próprio, como seu irmão dizia que ele faria a vida inteira. Havia dito-lhe coisas horríveis e ele nada disse. Pois apesar de saber que era terrivelmente errado, ele o fazia pela devoção à família. E fora no ano seguinte, o último ano juntos que ela que ele lhe confidenciara tudo o que acontecia...

_- Eu não posso acreditar! – Ele dizia em sussurros para ela._

_Estavam ambos sozinhos sentados sob o carvalho perto da cabana de Hagrid, ela dava-lhe tapinhas nas costas esperando-o falar tudo o que sentia, observava as lágrimas raivosas brotarem em seus olhos negros e machucados._

_- Como ele pôde fazer isso com Monstro?! – Ele sussurrou revoltado enquanto assanhava o cabelo nervosamente, um hábito herdado do irmão mais velho. – E eu... Eu não posso fazer nada! Aquela criatura nos faz acreditar nele! Por Merlin, Catherine! Você quer saber a verdade?! – Ele perguntou desesperado – Eu tenho pavor dele. Pavor! Todos nós temos! Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer à minha família, tenho medo do que ele possa fazer a você! A todos os meus amigos! _

_Os olhos dela estavam marejados. Tinha medo. Sentia que estava cada vez mais longe dele. E as lágrimas transbordaram, enquanto suas mãos delicadas tomavam as dele. Ela as seguraria até que parasse de respirar. Até que ele se sentisse seguro. Fora uma promessa que ela mesma fizera a si mesma..._

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**_Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as duas lágrimas  
_**When you'd scream I****'d fight away all of your fears  
**_Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
_**And I've held your hand through all of these years  
**_E eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
_**But you still have all of me  
**_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Ela reabriu os olhos, sem fitar a foto. Olhava para si mesma indiretamente. Lembrava-se tão bem da penúltima vez que o vira. Na estação King's Cross, quando fora despedir-se dele, e dizer-lhe boa sorte com seus pais, além de exigir por cartas e notícias. Ela lembrava que ele lhe puxara pela mão, enfiando-se num lugar cheio demais para que fossem notado, e barulhento demais para que quem notasse os ouvissem.

_- Eu poderei aparecer quando precisar? – Ele perguntou suavemente sorrindo para ela._

_E ela assentiu com a cabeça, um enorme sorriso brotava em seus lábios. Ele sempre seria bem vindo por ela._

_- Poderá, sem...!_

_Ela não terminou de falar, ele segurara seu rosto entre as duas mãos, puxando-a para um beijo. O segundo beijo de ambos parecia como se fosse o único já que o primeiro não passara de uma brincadeira. Aquele era novo, extremamente carinhoso e cheio de sentimentos. Sem urgência ou 'passadas de sinais'. Era inocente. E fora rápido, com medo de ser rejeitado, ele a havia deixado lá. E sumira de vista. Sem saber diretamente se ela havia gostado. Se ela haveria correspondido caso houvesse mais do que contato de lábios. Ele apenas se despedira dela, indiretamente. E ela sabia... Sabia que as coisas não seriam mais como ela achava que seria. E a culpa não seria daquele beijo._

**You used to captivate me  
**_Você costumava me cativar  
_**By your resonating light  
**Pela sua ressoante luz  
**But now I****'m bound by the life you left behind  
**_Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás  
_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
**_Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis  
_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
**_Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade de mim_

E finalmente ela lembrou-se da pior das lembranças. A última vez que haviam estado juntos. O último encontro breve e cheio de urgências. Quando ele chegara em sua casa de maneira desajeitada. Implorara a Thomas para poder entrar embora entendesse o porquê deste o odiar tanto. Sabia que ele não era o cara perfeito para a irmã mais nova. Mas mesmo assim havia implorado, desajeitado havia suplicado por alguns minutos de conversa...

_- Catherine... – Ele exclamou segurando as mãos da garota. Estavam na sala da casa dela e ela ao menos tivera tempo de lhe saudar, de se sentir envergonhada depois da ultima vez que havia visto ele. _

_Depois daquele beijo._

_- Regulus...? – Ela perguntou, olhando-o enquanto ele a chamava eufórico._

_- Chegou a hora Catherine. – Ele disse. E ela tremeu._

_A última vez que ele havia dito que chegara a hora, era para dar-lhe uma noticia terrível, e ela temia pelo o que viria a seguir._

_- A hora de que, Regulus? – Ela perguntou, apertando as mãos dele enquanto tentava controlar o tremor que seu corpo persistia em sofrer._

_- É a hora. De fazer algo por todos, Catherine... Eu não posso lhe dizer, isso poderia acabar com você, embora não há uma forma exata __**dele**__ saber o que eu irei fazer... Mas isso poderá acabar comigo também... – Ele dizia rapidamente, se perdendo entre as próprias palavras, até não ter timbre para dizê-las._

_Só restava-lhe ações. Poucas ações. Suas mão agarraram o rosto dela novamente. E pressionou seus lábios nos dela, aprofundando o beijo urgentemente, fazendo-a corresponder-lhe. Sem saber se era alguma coisa concreta, pois tinha medo. Medo da verdade. Medo de tudo. Fora um beijo breve. Mas ele sentira aquele gosto outra vez._

_- Diga-me, por favor, Catherine... – Ele murmurou – Eu, ou... Ou... Sirius?_

_Ela fora pega de surpresa. Olhou-o tristemente. E ele já sabia a resposta._

_Um sorriso triste formou-se em seus lábios, até no seu fim ele seria ofuscado pelo brilho do irmão._

_- Volte... – disse ela._

_E ele a fitou durante um longo tempo, até quando já não podia mais ficar. Seus olhos se desviaram dos dela._

_- Eu vou voltar. – Ele falou._

_Mas ela sabia que ele não voltaria. Não ficou para vê-lo partir, subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde enquanto sentia as lágrimas delinearem suas bochechas alvas... A felicidade de revê-lo nunca mais voltaria._

**I've tried so hard**** to tell myself that you're gone  
**_Eu tentei com todas as forces dizer a mim mesma que você se foi  
_**But though you're still with me  
**_Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo  
_**I've been alone all along  
**_Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo_

Ela sabia que mesmo que se lamentasse e até mesmo se culpasse, sabia que ele estava ali. Olhando-a de alguma forma. Talvez de um lugar bom, ou um lugar ruim. Até mesmo como um espírito, invisível, diferente daqueles que ela conhecera na escola. Mas era sempre tão difícil acreditar nisso. Era sempre tão terrível ignorar suas alucinações. E fazia apenas três dias. Três dias que ele havia partido, deixando-a sozinha para sempre. Talvez ele voltasse, era o que diziam. Mas seu coração sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido. Sabia exatamente que era o fim para ele. E ela teria apenas as lembranças, e o medo em seu coração

* * *

**n/A**:

Obrigada á Arih Black, que mesmo que a fic seja dedicada à ela, me deixou usar a Catherine;


End file.
